


what’s the center between two centers of attention

by mcshinwon



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Creampie, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bottom!shinwon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcshinwon/pseuds/mcshinwon
Summary: shinwon is always brutally honest and although he likes to think he’s good at keeping secrets, he has an impressive lack of filterluckily for him, his snarky little comment earns him the best night of his life
Relationships: Kang Hyunggu | Kino/Ko Shinwon
Comments: 12
Kudos: 39





	what’s the center between two centers of attention

**Author's Note:**

> this is a hot mess because i wrote the beginning of this in like august 2020 and then forgot about it until now and i dont usually write in present tense so bear with me here

Shinwon is the first to admit he doesn’t have a filter. It’s something he’s painfully aware of. Usually, it leads to him blurting out weird things mid-conversation or saying something a little too bluntly, but it’s something that the other members have gotten used to in their time with each other. Usually, nobody is phased by the things that leave his mouth, but then again, usually when he says something out of pocket, it’s not on camera in front of multiple people who definitely shouldn’t be hearing it.

He likes to think he’s good at respecting what people do and don’t want shared. He makes a conscious effort to think about whether he’s allowed to share information before he says something, so for the most part, everybody trusts him. But sometimes things slip out of his mouth before his brain has the time to tell him that he Definitely Should Not Be Saying Said Things In Front Of A Camera. 

This is one of those times.

The nine of them are sitting around a table with an interviewer who’s been peppering them with random inconsequential questions. They’re the type of questions that are funny and lighthearted and usually lead to good banter, and all of them are in their element as they argue back and forth with laughter and easy grins on their faces. 

The question had been “You can switch bodies with any of the other members, but whoever you’re switching bodies with has to consent to it”.

Hui and Hongseok are currently engaged in a debate over the question. Hongseok had said he’d wanted to switch bodies with Hui, but the other was quick to shoot him down. 

“You’ll just steal my money from my bank account and run,” Hui whines. The whole table is laughing as Hongseok stubbornly tries to defend himself, but from the way he’s laughing, everybody knows that that would have been exactly what he planned to do. 

“Fine fine fine,” he holds his hands up. “I’ll swap with Yanan. Any objections?”

Yanan blinks at him for a moment, but then shrugs. “I don’t know what you plan on doing as me, but why not?”

Then everybody’s eyes are on Shinwon. He hasn’t thought of an answer yet. He was debating saying Hui for the same reasons as Hongseok, but the ‘Hui rich’ joke can only be used so much in an episode, which is why a smile creeps across his lips and he meets eyes with Hyunggu from across the table. “Kino.”

“Absolutely not,” the other is quick to say, not even giving Shinwon a chance to come up with some sort of reason. He doesn’t really have a reason, but he’s surprised at how quick the rejection is. The rest of the table erupts into laughter and Shinwon raises his eyebrows in mock offense. 

“Why not?” His voice comes out incredulously as he holds his hand to his chest, a pout forming on his face.

“You’ll just do something weird while you’re in my body,” Hyunggu says, and really, there are better ways he could have worded it.

“It’s not like I haven’t been there before,” the sentence leaves his mouth before his brain has the time to tell him that maybe, just maybe, that’s taking it too far. Especially considering they are on camera. Thank God it’s not live.

Everybody’s laughter has dropped away and Shinwon can feel everyone’s eyes on him. So maybe he fucked up. Hyunggu is sitting across from him, staring at him with an almost blank expression, but Shinwon can see how pissed off he is from the look in his eyes. It’s withering and if looks could kill, he’d be long gone. And it doesn’t matter that the camera is still rolling and that all eyes are on him because Hyunggu just slowly stands up, pushing in his chair gently before walking out of the room without another word. 

Shinwon’s aware of Hui saying something to the interviewer. She’s nodding in understanding to whatever he’s saying, but the words are lost to Shinwon. He can feel multiple people still staring at him as his brain tries to process what happened, but as soon as it does, he’s standing up. He doesn’t bother to push in his chair as he hurries out of the room to find Hyunggu. He really fucked up. He needs to fix this.

The studio they’re in isn’t huge but there’s still more than enough places that Hyunggu could have hidden himself that Shinwon finds himself wandering aimlessly through the halls. He’s not in the bathroom outside the room they were filming in, and most of the other doors in the hallway are locked. He ends up finding him in a practice room in the basement of the building. He didn’t even know there were practice rooms at the studio in the first place. 

“Can I come in?” He’s lingering awkwardly in the doorway of the small room. Hyunggu is sitting on the floor next to the piano, his back leaned against the wall and his arms wrapped around his knees. He doesn’t look as pissed anymore, but Shinwon doesn’t wanna take any chances. If he needs space, then he’ll give him space.

“Go ahead,” Hyunggu says after a long moment, sighing heavily and shaking his head. 

Shinwon steps into the room, quietly shutting the door behind him. He sits down on the floor next to Hyunggu, leaning his back against the wall, but he doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t really know what he can say. 

“I know you didn’t mean it,” Hyunggu says, his voice just barely above a whisper, “but what if we were on live television? We’re lucky that we were just filming a YouTube video. Hopefully the interviewer cuts that…”

“I’m sure she will,” Shinwon says, and he’s not sure who he’s trying to reassure more: himself or Hyunggu. “I… I’m sorry. Even if I didn’t mean to, I still fucked up.”

Hyunggu shrugs, but he doesn’t say anything else in response. Instead he leans his head on Shinwon’s shoulder with a sigh. Shinwon reaches to wrap an arm around him, hoping to be comforting, and he can tell that the other is definitely about to fall asleep. They’ve been so jam packed with schedules lately that they’re all exhausted. Sitting on the floor of a dark practice room doesn’t help. Shinwon leans his head against Hyunggu’s and lets his eyes shut. A couple minutes couldn’t hurt.

When the door swings open, he jumps, blinking as a light turns on. “There you are,” a voice says, and he stares in confusion at the figure in front of him before realizing it’s their manager. Next to him, Hyunggu straightens himself, yawning and blinking in confusion.

“How long has it been?” 

“Like 45 minutes. We thought we’d let you guys talk out… whatever that was, but then we couldn’t figure out where the hell you went off to,” the manager shrugs. “Come on, though. We gotta finish filming this. I’ll give you both a few minutes to make yourselves look like you weren’t just passed out on the floor of a practice room.” 

He stares at them for a moment as they work to bring themselves back to their feet, but then he backs out of the doorway and disappears down the hall. Shinwon’s sure that they’ll be scolded later, but for the time being he’s thankful that they’ve been let off easy. They shuffle out of the room and back up the stairs, stopping in the bathroom to fix their hair and make sure they didn’t screw up their makeup before they walk back into the room. 

Inside, everybody is talking, and Shinwon hopes that they won’t pay too much attention as they scramble back to their seats, but they do. Even though the conversation continues—it’s something about _Harry Potter,_ or at least that’s what it sounds like—Shinwon can feel their gazes on him and Hyunggu. It’s enough to make him fidgety and uncomfortable. He scratches the skin on the back of his hand, trying not to think too hard about it.

A staff member reaches in front of him as he sits down, placing a coffee cup in front of him. He squints at the letters on it, trying to decipher whether it’s something he’ll actually like, before nodding in approval upon seeing that it’s a mocha. He’s not huge on coffee, but enough milk and chocolate make anything bearable, right? 

The interviewer says his name and he meets her gaze. She’s smiling reassuringly, looking between him and Hyunggu, saying that he doesn’t have to worry and that they’re going to delete that segment. Shinwon almost thinks it’s too good to be true, but her smile is genuine. He feels some of the tension leave his shoulders for the moment, but he knows that this isn’t the last of the conversation. He’ll probably be reprimanded for a number of reasons. He’d not only made an innuendo in the middle of an interview, but he’d also let it slip that he had some sort of relationship with another member. While it’s not strictly forbidden, it’s by no means encouraged either. Add that with the fact that he’d gone chasing after Hyunggu and the pair had fallen asleep in some random practice room for an hour, and he’s sure that he’s in for it. 

Once the camera starts rolling again, some of the tension dissipates. They pick up almost exactly where they’d left off. 

“Shinwon, who would you pick?”

He blinks, trying to come up with an answer. “It’d be fun to be Kino because he’s popular and stylish, but I know he’ll say no. I think it’d be fun to switch bodies with Hongseok~ He’s so strong. I’d like a taste of that power~”

“Is that acceptable to you?” The interviewer asks through a laugh, turning to face Hongseok. The other appears deep in thought for a moment before nodding.

“It’s good to be wanted,” he says with a grin. “I accept as long as you don’t eat any junk food while you’re me,” he decides.

“You drive a hard bargain, but I think I can handle it,” Shinwon nods. For the moment, the tension has been diffused. The interviewer turns to Wooseok next, and Shinwon pretends that maybe things will be okay. 

-

It’s not that the other members hadn’t known that Shinwon and Hyunggu were in an unnamed relationship. Neither of them had necessarily gone out of their way to hide it in the first place, and nobody had questioned or pried too much. But where some matters were concerned, the pair tried to be subtle. Shinwon knew it was only a matter of time before someone brought up his innuendo, he just wishes that they could have waited until they weren’t stuck in a car together.

“I knew you and Hyunggu were together, but I didn’t know that you guys were…” Hongseok trails off into a soft laugh before making a gesture. Shinwon can feel Hyunggu tense next to him. 

“And? What about it?” Shinwon doesn’t mean for his tone to sound so harsh. It’s just the way that it comes out. It’s worth it from the way that Hongseok’s eyebrows shoot up and he holds up his hands in defense. He knows that the other is just teasing him and trying to get a rise out of him, but he doesn’t have the energy to go back and forth with him. 

“Congrats?” He says it like a question, his pitch rising at the end of the word. For a moment, the car is quiet. Then there’s the sound of air blowing through Hui’s nose as he tries to stifle a laugh. 

Hongseok doesn’t try to hide his laughter and Shinwon wants to be mad at them, he really does, but their laughter is contagious and soon enough he’s holding a hand over his mouth as he tries not to laugh. 

Hyunggu elbows him in the side, a pout forming on his face. “It’s not funny,” he says quietly.

“It’s kinda funny,” Hongseok retorts. That earns him a light slap on the back of the head, but when Shinwon looks over at Hyunggu, he’s smiling. He’s trying his hardest not to, but he’s smiling anyways. He’s flushed with embarrassment but when he turns to face Shinwon, there’s a glint in his eye. A glint that tells him that he’s going to pay for his earlier misstep. 

Shinwon swallows slowly before training his eyes forward again, his laughter fading. He reaches for Hyunggu’s hand and gives it a light squeeze.

-

It’s late when they get back to their dorm and mostly they’re rambling amongst themselves about rehearsing and the rest of promotions. It’s been an exhausting era for all of them but they’re coming up on their last week which means that some of them will finally get some peace. Hui never rests and Shinwon is almost positive that both Hui and Hyunggu already have songs being refined for their next album—as if they haven’t just released an album—and apparently Hongseok is going to start filming for a drama soon. Time feels like it’s moving too quick and even though this promotion period has seemed to roll by as slowly as possibly, Shinwon has a hard time believing that it’s already almost done.

Just one more week and then he’ll have a break. 

Hongseok mutters something about going to the gym as he branches off into his room and Hui reaches for a bag, saying he’s gonna go to his studio for a bit. Shinwon doesn’t miss the look they send each other or the smile they give him before they’re leaving the dorm just as quickly as they’d come in. Hyunggu is pacing in the living room and only looks up to give the pair a quick ‘bye’ as they leave, and Shinwon’s honestly just tired. He shuffles to his room, turning on his speaker and letting whatever he’d been listening to last fill the room, before collapsing on his bed and letting his eyes flutter shut.

About four songs pass before the volume in his music dips momentarily, his phone vibrating next to his head and shaking him out of a sleep he didn’t even realize he’d been falling into. He picks it up, looking at the text from Hyunggu, his brows furrowed in confusion as he reads it over once and then a second time as he tries to make sense of it. When it finally clicks what the other means, he feels his skin heat up and prickle with anticipation. He might be exhausted, but he’s never too tired to indulge Hyunggu, and although the other’s request is foreign territory to him, he can hardly deny him. 

The thing is just that: it’s foreign territory to him and Hyunggu knows it, so when he shuffles to the other’s doorway, cheeks flushed as he holds up his phone, Hyunggu laughs. Shinwon’s no prude, but he hasn’t experimented much, and although he’s been with guys and girls and in between, he’s always been the one on top. 

“Is that a yes, then?” Hyunggu’s voice is sweet like honey, and his eyes are too innocent and soft as he stares at him. 

All Shinwon can do is nod in response as he lets the door quietly shut behind him. Even if Hui and Hongseok are out for the moment, he’d rather be safe than sorry, so he twists the lock before making his way towards Hyunggu. 

The other wastes no time in pulling him down onto him, kissing him slowly. “I’ll be gentle with you,” he says in reassurance, but really Shinwon isn't worried about whether or not Hyunggu will be gentle. He’s worried that he’ll end up liking it _too much_. He’s seen the way Hyunggu has writhed under him before and he doesn’t even think that he himself is that spectacular in bed, but Hyunggu is a different story. Everything the other does is always smooth and calculated. Imagining letting him be in control is enough to make Shinwon strain against his pants, and he swallows hard as Hyunggu presses his body against him, grinding their hips together. 

“I trust you,” he manages, letting Hyunggu push him down onto the bed. 

“Good,” Hyunggu responds, pulling at the hem of Shinwon’s shirt before tossing it off of the bed. Then, he’s leaning down, placing soft kisses along his neck and collarbone and it’s enough to make Shinwon tangle his hands in his hair. When Hyunggu dips his head lower and swirls his tongue around a nipple, he bites back a gasp. Even if they’re in the dorm by themselves, he still doesn’t want to risk someone overhearing him. Hyunggu’s making it hard though, because it’s like he’s been waiting for this opportunity since the start, and Shinwon is completely powerless beneath him. 

He leaves a slow trail of kisses down his torso before fiddling with the hem of Shinwon’s pants. Taking the hint, Shinwon lifts his hips up so that he can pull them off. Hyunggu grins as he hooks his fingers around the waistband of his briefs as well, pulling them both off with more ease than Shinwon had ever had when he tried to undress him. He’s never claimed to be smooth himself, and Hyunggu had known that long before they’d ever started sleeping together, but he’s always been quick to reassure him that he was still more than good. Hyunggu, on the other hand, is making Shinwon unravel too easily. 

When he reaches to wrap his hand around him, Shinwon grabs his wrist and shakes his head. “I wanna see you too, you know?” 

Hyunggu’s lips quirk into a smirk and he pulls back to begin undressing himself. It doesn’t matter how many times Shinwon has seen him naked, because staring at him never gets old. Hyunggu’s beautiful, and Shinwon wants to pepper every inch of him with kisses. Instead, he just leans back on his elbows, watching as Hyunggu finishes undressing, a smile ghosting his lips.

“What are you staring at?”

“You’re flawless,” Shinwon says. 

Hyunggu rolls his eyes at that statement, but Shinwon doesn’t miss the way that his cheeks flush with the slightest bit of pink. “Are you sure about this?”

“I wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t,” Shinwon replies quickly, sitting up so that he can hold onto Hyunggu’s hands. “I trust you, really. Are _you_ sure?”

“Yeah, I want this,” Hyunggu says, leaning in to press another kiss against Shinwon’s lips. At the same time, he reaches a hand in between them, wrapping it around Shinwon and giving him a few strokes. Shinwon sighs into the kiss, pulling Hyunggu closer as he resists the urge to rock his hips into the other’s hand. Hell, he knows he could come like this, and it’s almost tempting, but he wants to do this right. 

He stifles a whine when Hyunggu pulls back, leaning to reach into the drawer of his bedside table. Shinwon watches as he pulls out a bottle of lube, clicking the cap open and coating his fingers with it. Then, he’s turning to face him again, moving so that he’s sitting in between his legs and gently pushing his chest so that he’s laying on his back. “I’m gonna finger you now,” he says, and it’s almost comical how gentle his voice sounds. 

Shinwon nods quickly, willing himself not to tense up when he feels Hyunggu’s finger brush against his entrance. He swirls it around for a moment, and even though he’s just teasing, every nerve on Shinwon’s body is on edge. When he finally begins to slide it in, it’s a weird sensation.

Shinwon’s never put much thought into how it’d feel to be on the receiving end, but for the moment, it’s more weird than anything. Hyunggu pumps his finger in and out carefully until he’s satisfied, and then he’s pressing another finger against his rim. As he slowly pushes inside, Shinwon can feel himself reflexively tensing up, and for a moment, it _is_ uncomfortable. He knows that the awkwardness of being fingered is necessary because otherwise it’ll hurt like hell when Hyunggu finally fucks him, but any discomfort he might feel dissipates as Hyunggu begins to move his fingers inside of him, curling and scissoring them in ways that make Shinwon bite back a gasp. 

When Hyunggu’s fingers brush against a particularly sensitive spot, Shinwon involuntarily bucks his hips up, a whine leaving his lips. Hyunggu places a hand on his hip, pushing him back down. “Too much?” There’s concern in the way the other is staring at him and Shinwon is quick to shake his head.

“No, no, no. That felt good,” he manages. It felt _really_ good, and when Hyunggu begins moving his fingers again, there’s a knowing smile on his lips. Now that he hit that spot once, he deliberately aims for it and it’s enough to make Shinwon twitch with need. He wants Hyunggu to touch him, but instead the other keeps moving his fingers inside of him and when Shinwon starts to reach down to stroke himself, Hyunggu holds his wrist. 

“You’ll come too fast if you touch yourself now,” Hyunggu says, but Shinwon doesn’t care. He _wants_ to come. He needs to feel some sort of release and he doesn’t care if Hyunggu keeps fingering him and fucking him afterwards. 

“Please,” he whines. He’s sure he sounds and looks pathetic, but Kino only looks at him with soft eyes and a gentle smile. 

“Fine,” he says, and then he dips down to place a soft kiss against Shinwon’s lips. “You win.” With his fingers still pumping inside of him, Hyunggu grinds his hips against his. He’s fully hard against Shinwon despite having not touched himself, and the feeling of skin against skin is enough to make him see stars. _This_ was what he needed, and he only has a few moments as he feels the knot in his stomach tighten before he’s spilling all over both of them, clenching around Hyunggu’s fingers with a gasp. 

Hyunggu leans down, kissing him again as he continues to rock his hips against his, and the line between pleasure and pain begins to blur as Shinwon feels his body twitch from overstimulation. He can feel tears prickling at the corner of his eye and half of his brain is screaming stop while the other half is telling him to never let that moment end. He reaches up, tangling his fingers in Hyunggu’s hair as he kisses him back, and it might be the sloppiest kiss he’s ever given but he doesn’t care. 

He’d known he was missing out before, but now that he knows what exactly he’s been missing out on, he’s not sure if he’ll ever be able to go back. He’s ready to be completely at Hyunggu’s mercy and the other hasn’t even fucked him yet. 

He whimpers when Hyunggu pulls his fingers out, peeling himself off of him, but his mouth goes dry when he watches the other reach for a condom. “Wait,” he speaks before his mind can properly formulate what he wants. Hyunggu pauses, wrapper held between his fingers as he stares at him with a look of concern. “Don’t use it…”

“Are you sure?” 

Shinwon nods quickly and he doesn’t miss the way that Hyunggu’s dick jumps at just the thought. He swallows hard as he watches the other, but finally he nods, setting the wrapper down before reaching for the lube. He pours some on his hand before coating his dick with it, and his eyes flutter shut as a soft sigh escapes his lips. He’s beautiful like this, and even though Shinwon already came once, he’s still _very_ hard. He could spend the rest of the night watching Hyunggu touch himself. 

He doesn’t get that chance, though, because the other is shifting on the bed, moving so that he’s in between his legs and staring at him so intensely that Shinwon thinks he might melt. “You’re _really_ sure about this?”

If he wasn’t so goddamn horny, Shinwon would find Hyunggu’s constant check-ins endearing, but instead he leans his head back in exasperation. “Just fuck me already,” he says, and it takes a lot of effort to make it so his voice doesn’t sound too whiny.

“Demanding much? Maybe I’ll take my time,” Hyunggu says, humming as he lines himself up. Shinwon doesn’t doubt the other’s ability to draw it out, but he can also see plain and clear that Hyunggu is hanging onto his resolve by a thread. 

He doesn’t take his time.

Shinwon only has a moment of feeling Hyunggu prodding at his entrance before the other buries himself completely in one swift movement. He lets out a noise somewhere between a gasp and a yelp as he grips onto Hyunggu’s back, and if it weren’t for the fact that he’d bitten his fingernails down, they’d be digging into his skin.

He’d thought the other had spent enough time fingering him that he’d be ready, but now that Hyunggu’s inside of him, he finds himself struggling for air as he wills his body to relax. It _hurts_ but his senses don’t know whether to focus on the pain or the fact that he nailed his prostate. 

Hyunggu only gives him a few moments to catch his breath before he starts moving again. The first few thrusts sting, but as he continues to hit the same spot, the pain melts away into something close to bliss. Shinwon’s torso is already a sticky mess, but with every hit, he can feel more precum dripping onto his stomach. He’s still sensitive from coming once and he’s not sure if he’ll last much longer at this rate because Hyunggu’s movements are smooth and deliberate. He finds himself rocking his hips against the other, meeting him halfway with each thrust, and he can’t decide if the feeling is too much or not enough. 

It doesn’t matter, though, because Hyunggu pauses as he reaches down and grabs Shinwon’s hip with one hand while using the other to pull him up until he’s straddling him. It’d been nice watching Hyunggu fuck him from the sheets, but as Shinwon lets himself get pulled up, he realizes that riding him might be even better. He reaches to lock his hands behind Hyunggu’s neck, giving him a soft kiss before he starts rolling his hips. 

It _is_ better. He’s not sure how exactly it’s better, but he knows that now Hyunggu’s hitting all the right spots even better than he was before. Add that to the fact that with every movement of his hips, his dick slides between their stomachs, and Shinwon knows he’s not going to last. “Hyunggu,” he’s breathless as he tries to warn the other, but the words are lost on his lips. It doesn’t matter because Hyunggu is staring at him, his eyes half shut and his lips parted and he looks so damn good that Shinwon can feel the heat pooling in his stomach again. 

“It’s okay. I’m close too. Come for me, babe,” Hyunggu’s voice is barely a whisper. 

Barely a whisper, but it’s enough to send Shinwon toppling over the edge. His hips stutter as he grips onto Hyunggu’s shoulder, a cry on his lips as he comes. He wants to keep moving for the other, but his entire body’s shaking and all he can do is cling to Hyunggu as he holds his hips steady, giving a couple last thrusts before he’s coming inside of him in thick warm spurts. 

Shinwon leans in, kissing him slowly as he rides out his orgasm, and he revels in the way that he moans into the kiss. It’s hot and feeling him come inside him is hot enough that the inconvenience of having to clean up after will be worth it. Hyunggu laughs into the kiss as he starts to come down, before pulling back to stare at Shinwon with a dazed expression. 

“That was… holy shit… now I know why you’ve always bottomed for me,” Shinwon breathes. He leans in, giving Hyunggu another quick kiss before pulling himself off of him. His body involuntarily shivers at the loss of Hyunggu as he clenches around nothing, and the feeling of cum dripping down his thigh isn’t the most pleasant feeling in the world, but he doesn’t care. It’s Hyunggu’s and he asked for it and it felt amazing and he can’t help but stare at the other as he pulls himself off the bed. “Hyunggu?”

“Hm.”

“I think you’ve just created a monster.”

“Now you know why I usually lay back and let you do the work,” Hyunggu says, smiling sweetly. “Now let’s clean up and go to bed. I’m exhausted.”

“Okay, but promise me something?”

“Anything.”

“We’re gonna have to start taking turns.” 

As the two of them stumble down the hallway, the dorm is quiet. It’s not until they’re almost to the bathroom that the doorknob twists open, and Shinwon and Hyunggu shoot each other panicked looks before diving into the bathroom and flinging the door shut behind them. For a moment, they stare at each other in stunned silence. Then they both burst out laughing.

“This place reeks,” Hongseok’s voice comes from the hall, and then he’s banging on the door. “You guys better leave hot water for me or I won’t do you anymore favors.” 

“I didn’t know that was a favor. You go to the gym every night,” Shinwon retorts, and Hyunggu’s laughing even harder now, hitting him on the shoulder.

“Just get in the shower already. I don’t wanna wait all night,” Hongseok sighs from the other end of the door, and then he’s walking away.

Hyunggu’s moving to the shower, turning it on and testing the water temperature, and Shinwon makes his way towards him. “Was it really fine?”

“Have I ever lied to you? It was incredible. Seriously. I loved it. I love _you_ ,” Shinwon says softly before leaning down and placing a kiss on the spot between Hyunggu’s shoulder blades. He loves that spot. He loves Hyunggu’s back in general, but the area between his shoulder blades might be his favorite. 

“And I love you,” Hyunggu replies, and even if he’s looking away from him, Shinwon can still feel the smile in his voice. “Today has been a weird day, but I love you, and this thing we have? I don’t plan on stopping it any time soon.”

“Neither do I,” Shinwon grins, and he means it. They’d put off labeling their relationship, and he’s not sure if they’ll ever label it but it doesn’t matter. Whatever it is, they have each other, and Shinwon wouldn’t have it any other way. 

**Author's Note:**

> kino definitely texted him something along the lines of ‘i’ll show you how it really feels to have someone messing around inside u and then we’ll see how many snarky comments u make’ 
> 
> also pls lemme know what u thought of this mess, i always enjoy comments and feedback


End file.
